London Is Never Safe:The Nails Of Terror
by SharaRogers
Summary: OC. Shara Rogers is a lawyer who's life is being turned up side down by an unusual character who's nothing like the other people she knows... And when this person comes into her life she finds herself right in the middle of a quite big trouble... Love, crime, mysteries... Oh and of course Sherlock!
1. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 1)

It's another rainy, foggy, cold Monday in February… The rain drops are fall out of the sky like hundreds and thousands of beautiful, sparkly diamonds, however I was running away from them just to get to a dry place and get my morning latte.

Finally, I can see the café in the fog… I walk in… As I shake the rain drops of my coat, I turn to the way of the tables… I look around and… Someone catches my eyes… Beautiful, brownish-green, hawk like eyes, curly, black hair that sits on his head like a bird nest. He had a long, black winter coat on with a scarf in his neck and he wears a suit under it without a tie… quite unique, but unusual… He's reading a newspaper and enjoying a black coffee... Anyway, I walk up to the till and order my latte.

I'm facing to the way of the tables again… Trying to find a space for myself but since the only space left is at his table; I have to sit there…

So, I'm walking up to his table...

''Is this seat is free?'' I asked as I pointed to the seat opposite him.  
He looks up from his newspaper, has a look at me from head to toe and than I can see the right corner of his mouth lift a bit and maybe, just maybe I've seen a little twinkle in his eyes.  
"Well..." He picks up his coffee cup, takes a sip of it and puts it back. "Does it look like that anyone sits there?" He asked in a really sarcastic voice.  
So, I sit on the seat opposite him, he looks back into his newspaper, I take a sip of my latte and start to think...  
'I've know his face from somewhere but from where? I've definietly saw him before... Somewhere...' I look up from my thinking and a newspaper article on the cover page of the newspaper that he's reading and it says: 'Sherlock Holmes: the new internet sensation!' And there was a picture of Him next to it. And than it hit me! He's Sherlock Holmes! How can I be that stupid to miss the world's best 'consulting detective'?

''Shara Rogers..." He murmurs under his breath.  
"Excuse me?" I asked because I didn't really understand what he said.  
"Shara Rogers..." He starts again. "Aged 37, lawyer at Pearson & Co., one of the best..."  
"Well, that is great to hear that I have a new fan; Sherlock Holmes..."  
"Hmp..." His reaction was calm, short and clever as always... He puts his newspaper down. "I am happy to hear that you've worked out who I am... But do you know WHY am I here?"  
"I have no idea Sherlock, but I'm waiting for you to tell me!"  
He moves a bit foward into my direction and whispers.  
"He's back, Shara..."  
"Who? Who's back, Sherlock?" I ask with a really confused expression on my face.  
He lean even more closer to my face. I can feel his breath on my neck.  
"Moriarty..." He whispers into my ear.  
"What?" I cried out loud as I went white as a wall. "Do... Do you mean James Moriarty? He... He can't be! The last time I've seen him was more than 5 years ago, in court..."  
"Shara; don't you remember? Weirdly, he only got 4 years in prison."  
"Oh yeah... That 'little' brobbery of his..."  
"I've go this text in the morning from him. Here read it..." He shows the text for me. It says:  
"WHOOPS! I THINK I DID SOMETHING BAD AGAIN, SHERLOCK... JM"  
"Quite sarcastic isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is... Anyway, we have a case to solve!" Jumps Sherlock up from his seat, picks his cup up, drinks the last couple of drops of coffee, buttons up his suit and runs to the way of the door. "But first... We have to find John!" I quickly drink my latte and run after him.  
"Do you mean Dr. Watson?"  
"Yep!" And he was out of sight all ready and in a cab. I quickly jumped in after him, just before he closed the cab door.  
"You've nearly closed the door on me!" I nearly shout at him.  
"Whoops! Sorry! My bad!" He says in a extremely sarcastic voice that I haven't heard from him before.  
"Ha ha ha! It is really funny isn't it?" I ask in an even more sarcastic voice. "But now shall we talk about what Moriarty did... Again?"  
"Yeah, of course..." And he pauses.  
"So? I'm listening!"  
"Oh, so you're waiting for me to say something!" His voice is seems to be quite surprised because of that, and his eyes too... "Sorry I throught that you're going to say something about the case... But since that you don't know anything about it than it seems like I have to tell everything to you; at least the stuff that I already know..."  
"Well than... If you could start right from the start I would be really happy!" I announce in a quite annoyed voice.  
"Well..." He pauses for a couple of seconds, that are seems to be ages. "The only thing I know is that a bomb, propably a nailbomb, is been set off in the morning at exactly 8 o'clock in Brixton, London in front of a busy office building." He pauses to get some air and than he continues. "45 people where injured, no one died and there was only one person with severe injury; a nail in the head. The bomb was in a sports bag, in the bomb there could had been aproximetly 1500 nails..."  
"Have you've been on the crime scene before?" I ask with a really surprised face and voice.  
"No, I haven't! I just know a couple of stuff about nail bombs! Oh, and the rest of the stuff is from Detective Inspector Lestrade... He's already been on the crime scene. Oh, here we are!" He jumps out of the cab as it stops.  
"Oh, so this is the famous house! 221B, Baker Street..."  
"Yep..." Sherlock shouts over his shoulder on his way in...


	2. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 2)

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 2)

"So... Is John been here today yet, Mrs. Hudson?" Asks Sherlock from her as she's walking up the stairs with a tray with two cups, a jug of tea, a little pot of sugar and some milk, without even looking up from his laptop.  
"No, he wasn't here yet..." She answers in that kind voice of hers. "Who's that young lady with you, Sherlock?" She asks as she puts the tray on the kitchen table.  
"Oh, that's Shara Rogers..." Sherlock lifts his hand at my way with his head still in the laptop.  
I shake hands with her and she introduces herself.  
"That's really nice to meet you my dear! I'm Mrs. Hudson. Oh, I've only one question..." She pauses for a second, her voice goes lower and she moves her head a bit closer to mine... "Are you his... You know... Girlfriend?"  
"Oh, no, no, no, no... We're just... We're just working together." I quickly answer to that question.  
"What?" Sherlock looks up from his laptop. "What are you two are talking about?"  
"Oh... Nothing interesting..." I answer with a quite embarrased voice.  
"Ok..." He jumps up from his seat, picks his coat up and he takes his phone ot of it's pocket.  
"I'm going to call, John... He said yesterday that he'll be here today, first thing in the morning." And he was already on his phone.  
After five minutes he takes the phone of his ear reaches for his coat and he's already at the door.  
"Oh, God!" I cry out... Yet again. "What's wrong with Dr. Watson that you have to rush that quickly?"  
He stops in the door...  
"John is in The Pub and as I heard of his voice he's starting to get drunk... And he won't tell me why..." And he's alredy dow the stairs.  
"What do you mean: the pub?" I garb my coat too and run after him.  
"I mean THE Pub... The Pub is the place where John goes when he's feeling really down... And I really mean it as REALLY down, so there's must be something really big problem..."  
"Oh... Ok, I get it." And there he jumps into the cab.  
"Sherlock, wait!" I jump into the cab after him just before he closes the door.  
"You've nearly shut the door on me..." I pause for a second. "...Again. Are you always in a rush?"  
"Well, what do you think?" He asks.  
"It's going to be great to work with you(!)" I said in an annoyed voice... I'm already getting annoyed and it's only 10 o'clock!

At The Pub...  
As we walk into The Pub, Sherlock spots Dr. Watson from the door... Well it's not really hard, to spot him... He's right in a middle of a fight... And if he gets into a fight well... There is not going to be a lot of bones left in one piece... And I'm not talking about Dr. Watson's bones...  
Luckily we arrive just in time. Just before this whole thing could turn into phisical abuse Sherlock runs ul to him, catches his arms and pulls him away from the other people.  
"What..." He pauses for a moment as he's trying to free himself from Sherlock's hands. "What are you... Doing here... Sherlock..." He pauses again. "And why... Are you holding me back? I wanna bake the nose of that little fu..." But just before he could finish his sentence Sherlock sticks his right hand over Dr. Watsons mouth.  
"You know John... No one really has to use words like that so lets stop right here, we'll take you home and we'll talk about what happend to you. Ok?" Asks Sherlock from John in a kind way that I've never heard from him before... Well I've heard it before but... That voice is usually the quiet before the storm... And when Sherlock's like that... That never means good...  
5 years ago when we where in court on Moriarty's case Sherlock was in there too. He was one of the key people in the case. I was a kinda lawyer for him, even when I was sat there and he didn't even said a word for me. He said: 'I can handle this alone. You just going to sit there and shut up.' These words are really hurt, even today... After all these years...

Back in 221B...  
John is only just could walk up the stairs (well he can't even walk up without our help) and he falls asleep right after he sits down... The unfortunate thing is that he sits down into Sherlock's chair.  
"Oh great!" Murmurs Sherlock.  
"Oh come on Sherlock we have to go and see the crime scene! By the time we get back he propably be awake-" I try to get his my away from his chair for now but he cuts into my words.  
"Mrs. Hudson..." Sherlock shouts out for Mrs. Hudson who's in the kitchen upstairs. Nearly next to him.  
"Sherlock..." She starts in that kind voice of hers. "Don't shout please. You'll wake up John."  
"Oh sorry!" Answeres Sherlock in a really sarcastic voice. He continues with the same volume. "Can you call us when he gets up? We have to talk to him..."  
"Oh, yes of course, Sherlock!" She answeres.  
And in the same time he already had his coat in his hands and he was already downstairs at the door.  
"Sherlock, wait!" I shout after him as he jumps in to a cab... Once again.  
"So, to the crime scene?" I ask. This time I am not even going to mention that he nearly closed the door on me... For the third time this morning.  
"Yep... To the crime scene." He answeres in that stron voice of his...


	3. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 3)

10:50: The Crime Scene

The route to the crime scene was only half an hour long but it seemed to be ages... Sherlock was just looking out of the cab through the window. He only looked into my way one time... I looked into his eyes and... His eyes were telling me that he is... He is scared... I know that Sherlock is never scared! At least that is what he is telling everyone, but the eyes are the mirror of the soul. They tell everything that we feel and I mean everything! As the cab stops Sherlock jumps out of it.  
Detective Inspector Lestrade runs up to him.  
"The bomb exploded two hours and..."He takes a look at his watch. "Fifty minutes ago!" He shouts. "And you've only just arrived!"  
I catch up with Sherlock and I'd like to defend him but he won't let me to.  
"I had some complications this morning Sir..." But he haven't even got time to finish his sentence because Lestrade cuts into his words.  
"And what in the name of God is Shara doing here? I thought I got you off this case haven't I?"  
"Yes, you have Sir... But Sherlock needs my help..."  
"I don't care if Sherlock needs your help or not! I've got you off this case! End of! Full stop!" By now he sounds quite angry...  
"Sir..." I pause for a second. "Moriarty is back and... I just can't sit in my office doing paper work knowing that Moriarty is out there... And YOU know the the best that how much this case is means to me! I've been on Moriarty's case since the start and I can't leave this case without an end... I have to finish it... with Sherlock, of course... I know that the case is could be solved without me, but I can't live with the thought that I... That I could not do anything to catch him..."  
"Do you really want to be on this case?" Asks Lestarde in a more calm voice.  
"More than anything Sir, more than anything..." I answered in a really serious and in the same time really enthusiast voice.  
"Ok than..."He murmurs under his nose. That means that he's still angry but he lets us go. "Go and have a look around the crime scene... you've got two minutes... I need everything you've got." He turns around and starts to walk away. "Oh..." He turns back to our way. "You can get the videos from the street cameras too." And he turns back and gets into his car. Sherlock starts to run to the way of his car.  
"Detective Inspector Lestrade!" he shouts after him.  
"What?" He asks right before he closes the door.  
"Can you get your people off the crime scene? Just for those two minutes..."  
"Yeah... Of course..." And he calls the people away from the crime scene.  
"Shara..." He turns to me. "Get me the videos of from the security cameras from the corner of the building and from that camera on top of that lamp post." And he's already on his way to the crime scene as he points at the lamp post that has the exploded bag under it... at least the leftover of the exploded bag...  
"Sherlock?" I start in a really surprised voice. "Since when am I your assistant?"  
"Well..." He turns around to face me. "Since we met in the café this morning!" He announces with a gigantic grin on his face.  
"Well, that's great..."And I don't even have enough time to finish my sentence because he is already looking around the crime scene. 

11:05: Still at the crime scene

"Well, Sherlock…"I walk up to him with a USB stick in my hand. "I've got the footages from the cameras but it took quite a while to get them…"  
"Well…" He turns to my way to take it. "If you're using your charm you can get anything… Can't you? I remember 5 years ago when we were in court you knew that you had something and you used it wisely…" He moves a bit closer to my ears. He starts to whisper. "And now 5 years later I can still see that charm in you… In your eyes…"  
_'Oh my God! Did he just give me a compliment?' _I'm thinking. _'Oh my God! I've just got a compliment from Sherlock Holmes!'  
_"But frankly…" He moves his head away from my ear as he starts his sentence. "Every lawyer has to have this charm because if they don't, they have no chance out in the field…"  
_'And the whole thing collapses in the same minute…' _ And he's on his way to catch a cab. I run after him and Lestrade puts his coffee in the cup holder in his car, jumps out and runs after us.  
"Sherlock, Sherlock!" He shouts after us, well mainly after Sherlock.  
"So…" He starts his sentence. He's really out of breath. "What have you find on the crime scene."  
Sherlock's phone rings.  
"It's Mrs. Hudson… John is awake…" He whispers. And he puts the call down.  
"Sorry, what?" Lestrade asks.  
"I didn't find any significant thing on the crime scene… I could only back up the things that you've already found out…" And he's already in the cab.  
"Why do you put up with him?" I turn to Lestarde before I get into the cab.  
"Because…" He puts his calm and serious face on. "… I'm desperate, that's why. Because Sherlock Holmes is a great man and I think one day-if we're very, very lucky-he might even be a good one…"  
"Oh come on Shara! We haven't got all day!" And Sherlock pulled me into to the cab. Lestrade turned around and walked back to his car on the same way that he'd came.  
As Sherlock pulls me into the cab I fall on him, I don't even know how we manage that, and my face is inches away from his. I look into his ocean blue eyes and I am getting lost again in them just like I did this morning. He just stares into my eyes…


	4. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 4)

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 4)

Well, there we are... In the middle of the city, in a cab's back seat... I am still lying on Sherlock and I am just totally lost in his eyes.  
_'Come on Shara...'_ I am thinking. _'Maybe this is your only chance... Come on kiss him! 'Cos if you're not going to he will never...' _So I go for it... I kiss him... but just than; the cab stops.  
"We arrived!"Shouts the cab driver to the back, to us.  
"Oh God I am so stupid... I am so sorry Sherlock... I didn't mean to..." I try to find loop hole out of this embarrassing situation as we both sit up.  
"I pulled you into the cab... It's my fault..." And he jumps out of the cab... once again.

11:40 221B Baker Street

"Oh, God Sherlock…" He starts his sentence in a really exhausted voice as me and Sherlock are walking into the kitchen. "Where were you? And what does Shara Rogers is doing here? I mean it's not a problem… I am just interested and…"  
"I'll explain it later, but first…" Sherlock cuts into his words. "I'd like you to explain, why you were drunk in the morning?"  
"It's… Listen, Sherlock... It's… It's really complicated…" His voice goes really quiet. "… And… And I… I don't really want to talk about it…" Sherlock sits to the seat opposite him around the kitchen table and he pulls out the chair next to him for me.  
"Thank you…" I whisper to him in a really quiet voice.  
"John you have to talk about it to someone…" Sherlock lowers his voice too.  
_'Oh God… Here is that kind talk again…'_  
"I promise you… After you've told us everything you're definitely going to feel better." And he puts his elbows on the table.  
"It's… The problem is… I am upset about… because of… M… Mary…"  
"What happened?" Sherlock asks in normal voice, with the normal volume and he lays back into the chair that he's sitting on quite lazily.  
"Well… that's the thing! I don't know! Yesterday morning her mind is just gone… I mean she arrived home quite late, she packed her stuff, put her ring on the night table next to my side of our bed rushed out of the house with OUR little baby! I don't know what came to her…" He can't keep it inside anymore. He buries his face into his hands and starts to cry.  
"Oh come on John…" I take one of his hands of his face. "Did she say anything to you before she left?" I ask in a really soft voice.  
He calms down a bit and takes his other hand away from his face.  
"She… She did say that 'We can't be together anymore' and 'You can't see my little baby from now' and 'We're never going to come back'… That last sentence is hurts the most…"  
Sherlock is jumps up from the table and runs upstairs.  
"Is he always like that?" I ask from John.  
"Well… You have to get used to it… If you're going to work with him…"  
"If you excuse me… I have to help Sherlock… We have to get through the records from the cameras." And I run upstairs after Sherlock.  
"Why are you up here? I thought that you're going to stay downstairs with John…" He says as he sits down in front of his laptop.  
"Oh I just thought that… If you need any help I could help you… Maybe?" I ask in a hopeful voice that he's going to say yes…  
"Well… if you want to watch records from street cameras than… " He pulls out the chair next to that's next to him and nods his head into it's way. "… Sit down here. And help me to find anything interesting in them…"

22:00 221B Baker Street

We've been spending half of the day watching the clips over and over again… In case we missed out something, because Sherlock is just can't piece the puzzle together. Finally, John comes upstairs for the first time today…  
"Um… Sherlock… Can get my old room back please? I don't think I could go back into that house again for a quite long time… It's full of… It's full of memories with… with her…" He asks.  
"Well, it's alright with me. You just have to ask Mrs. Hudson…" Tries to answer Sherlock but John cuts into his words… Which is not really him… usually.  
"I have already asked her and she said 'Of course!'…"  
"Ok than…" And he watches the recordings again.  
"Ok than… I'll go and catch a taxi and get my stuff here…"  
"Oh, Sherlock. I have to go too… I have to get something to eat and I have to go home so… See you tomorrow, here at 8 o'clock… Ok?"  
"Ok…" He answers without looking up from his laptop.  
"See you tomorrow!" I take my coat and before I walk out of the room I look back to Sherlock from the door.  
_'I am so stupid…' _I am thinking as I am walking down the stairs. _'Why did I kiss him in the taxi?'_

23:00, same day, 221B Baker Street

I am standing in front the door of 221B… again. But there is only a tiny difference… I am wearing a nightgown, a robe, a coat and on the right side of me there is a small travel bag full of some clothes and stuff that I might need… And it's raining. I knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson opens the door.  
"Oh dear God! What's happened to you, my dear? Oh, come on come on in!" And she sends me into the kitchen. "Let me make you a nice cuppa tea… That will warm you up…"  
"Mrs. Hudson…" I pause for a moment to blow some warm air on my hands. "… I really… really do appreciate your… your kindness, but… but I really have to talk to… to Sherlock right now…" My whole body is shaking. Probably, because of the cold and maybe I'm a bit scared… after what happened… I don't really know…


	5. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 5)

The Nails of Terror (Chapter 5)

23:05 221B Baker Street

"Ok than, my dear… I'll take your luggage upstairs and some tea in a minute, ok?" Mrs. Hudson asks from me. "Sherlock is still working on his laptop, but you can give a try with talking to him… I think that Sherlock is going to listen to you…"  
"Thank you Mrs. Hudson… Oh and can I stay here for the night?"  
"Oh, yes of course you can my dear… Unfortunately I've only got a sofa left in the living room, if it's alright."  
"Yes, it is perfect… I just don't want to be alone in my house for a couple of nights…"  
So I walk upstairs to find Sherlock still looking at the recordings from the street cameras. He hears that someone is walking up the stairs… And he instantly knows that it's me. He looks up from his laptop as I walk into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks and in the same time he jumps up from his chair, grabs the chair that is next to the chair that he is sitting on and puts it to the other side of the table, opposite him and then he sits down back to his seat…  
"So…" He leans back in his seat and puts his laptop away so that is not between us. "What's wrong?"  
"Why do you think that there is something wrong?" I ask.  
"Well, I just have to look at you… Cried out eyes, messy hair, you are wearing a nightgown and a robe, oh and a pair of slippers and you've come from the other half of the city…" He pauses for a moment to take some air. "You have big luggage and no one gets tea from Mrs. Hudson who is coming in the middle of the night unless a really, really bad thing happened to that person. So… What happened."  
"You know that I left your place at 22:00 and I picked up some food and I got home by around 22:20 and I got into bed by around 22:30 and I fell asleep in the same minute… I've only woke up when someone, man grabbed my head and… and held a… a knife at my throat. He said: 'If you're not going to get off this case, I will take you off with my own hands' I am scared Sherlock… What if he comes back?" My voice is really shaky and… and scared.  
"Interesting… Sorry, what?" Sherlock comes out of his little world. "Oh, you can stay here… It's only up to Mrs. Hudson."  
"I have already talked to her and she said that I can stay here…" I answer in a bit relieved voice.  
"Did you recognize the voice of that person?" He ask in that mysterious voice of his.  
"Well… His… His voice was… was nearly completely un… unrecognizable… But I know his voice… I heard it enough times to recognize it… It… It was…"  
"Oh, just get on with it!" Says Sherlock in a really annoyed voice. "We have a case to solve!  
"This is really hard for me emotionally, Sherlock! I've nearly got killed! Anyway…" I pause for a moment. "It was… Moriarty."  
"Dear God!" He says in a surprised voice, but I can see in his eyes that he's somewhere else.  
"Yes, I know… Anyway, I'll go to sleep… On the sofa…" I say in a sleepy voice.  
Sherlock puts his laptop in front of him.  
"Are you sure you want to sleep on the sofa because I am going to work all night. If you want to you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa.  
"Are you sure, Sherlock?" I ask in a quite surprised voice.  
"Yeah of course..." He's not even looking up from his laptop.  
I lay down in his bed, I pull up the duvet to my neck and as I turn to my right side to sleep a little breeze hit my nose, made by the duvet and that breeze made me feel reassured... It feels nice to sleep in his bed...

08:00 221B Baker Street

I wake up, put on my robe and walk out to the living room. Sherlock is not in there so I walk downstairs. He is in the kitchen enjoying his breakfast and he's reading a newspaper. 2 slice of nearly burned toasts, 2 fried eggs and a cup of black coffee. There are two other plates on the table with same things next to one of the plates there is another cup of black coffee and next to the other plate there is a cup that is empty. There is some coffee, sugar and milk on the table too. I sit in front of the plate that has the empty cup next to it.  
"So how did you sleep last night?" Sherlock asks.  
"Did you have any sleep last night?" I answer back with a question.  
"I asked first." He says.  
"It was alright..." I say as I prepare the coffee for myself.  
"No, not really..."He says without even looking up from the newspaper.  
"Excuse me?"  
He folds up the newspaper and puts it on the table.  
"I didn't really have any sleep last night... I was watching the tapes from the street cameras..."  
"Sherlock, I know this case is really important to you but... You don't have to work all night!" I say in a supportive but somehow caution full voice.  
He leans a bit in to the middle of the table, I lean closer to him and I look into his eyes... I am lost... again. He stares into my eyes... again. I am thinking again...  
_'Should I take the move again or wait for him?'_  
Just before I could move closer to him, he starts to move closer to me... He's making the first move now. But just before he could kiss me John walks in.  
"So... What are you two are up to?"  
And we are leaning back in our seats, full of embarrassment... again...  
"Nothing, really..." I say in a really embarrassed voice.  
John sits down in front of the plate with the black coffee in front of it...


	6. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 6)

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 6)

08:10 221B Baker Street

We've been sitting at the table for at least five minutes... In silence...  
"Do you know, Sherlock...?" Finally I break the silence between two bites of toast. " I was thinking that this bombing thing is not really Moriarty, is it? Because if he does something it usually comes in a 'pack'. I mean it's got to be a sequel... That is Moriarty's style..."  
"What?" John asks in a really interested voice. "What about Moriarty?"  
"He set off a bomb in Brixton at exactly 8 o'clock, yesterday morning, in front of a really busy office. It was a nail bomb." Sherlock explains. "But I have to talk to Lestrade now." And he takes the last bite of toast and egg into his mouth and rushes upstairs.  
"John…" I break the silence after a couple of minutes. "Do you have any idea that… Why did Mary became so… So angry with you?"  
"I… I have no idea, Shara… But I don't really want to talk about this now…" He drinks out the last drop of the coffee from his cup. "Thank you for the breakfast…"He stands up and turns to Mrs. Hudson who is standing in the kitchen door.  
"That's all right, John." And then he walks upstairs.  
"Dear God…" Mrs. Hudson walks into the kitchen. "This thing between him and Mary is really making him depressed. Doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, definitely…" And I stand up from the table and start to put the plates into a pile.  
"Oh, thank you for the help my dear, but I think I can deal with it… I think you should talk to Sherlock about what he has in his mind… You seem to be the only person who could get him to talking, about the case."  
So, I go upstairs. Sherlock is on his phone so I go straight to the bathroom. I half an hour I come out and he is still on the phone so I go into his room and get myself into shape. I am opening the curtains and the windows when Sherlock walks in. He is still wearing his robe and now he is on his way to wardrobe. I turn to his way.  
"Where are you rushing like this to?" I ask as I walk closer to him.  
"Off to see ID Lesrade…" He says as he's taking his robe off. (And of course he has pajamas under it…)  
_'Damn pajamas…' _The other side of my brain is working… again. That is so annoying sometimes… The sensible side of my mind is always on about work and life and the other side… Well, I don't really think that is my brain I think it's something in the bottom part of me, if you understand what I mean… And the insensible side is not always coming handy… It just confuses me when I 'm trying to think clear.  
Anyway, he takes his pajama top off; he still shows his back to me… I take a step closer to him; he looks over his shoulder as he puts his shirt on… He turns to me as he's buttoning up the shirt.  
"Can you leave the room Shara? Just until I get dressed." Oh my God… His voice is so soft as he's saying this…  
"Of course…" I answer in a quiet voice and I walk to the way of the door.  
" But…" He starts his sentence right before I open the door. "… I wanted to say that…" I turn to his way and he walks up to me. "…You look nice today…" He says. His voice is weirdly soft and caring I've never heard him talking like this before.  
I am wearing a black knee-length pencil skirt, white long sleeved, skin-tight shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, a cute little black vest and black tights. He puts his hands on my hips and he pulls me closer to him... My heart is starts to beet quicker... He leans closer to my ear and starts to whisper.  
"Come with me to see ID Lestrade... Please..." And his voice is goes a bit stronger and there goes the whole of his kindness...  
"Yes, of course..." I say in a really I-could-simply-be-blown-away-by-a-little-breeze-right-now voice; Frankly, I can be blown of my feet by a little breeze right now... His voice was so sugar sweet, it was nearly too sweet to be true... And as you can see it was too sweet to be true...  
He lets go off me. But his head is still right next to my ear.  
"But now I would be really happy if you'd turn around... I'd like to change my pyjama pants..."  
"Oh, yes, yes..." And then I turn around, open the door and leave the room.  
Five minutes later he runs out of his bedroom picks up his coat and he's already on his way to downstairs like nothing happened in the room before.  
"So, Shara…" He leans back into the living room. "Are you coming?"  
"Yep!" I shout after him as I jump up from the sofa and pick up my coat, too.

09:20, same day: 221B Baker Street

"Why did I have to go with you to get that?" I ask in a really angry voice. As I jump out of the cab way before Sherlock.  
"Well… You said yes when I asked you…" He says in a really innocent voice.  
I stop, turn into his way and look at him.  
"Sherlock… Look at me! I don't really think that you're the one that is soaking wet, I don't think that you are the one that has ruined makeup and hair and I certainly don't think that the heel of your shoe is broken!" And now I am really, really fed up.  
But I think that you'd ask what happened to me… Well, some of the Officers at the Police Department thought that they going to surprise Sherlock by landing a bucket of ice cold water… Well… looks like that someone else got the water into her neck! And I don't think I have to explain who it was.  
I am storming into the house, then to upstairs and then straight into the bathroom. Around fifteen minutes later I come out. In fresh clothes and freshly washed hair.  
"So, what are you doing?" I ask in a still quite annoyed voice…


	7. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 7)

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank for everyone who is reading my story and I would be really happy if you'd leave a comment after reading. Thank you! x

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 7)

09:12, Tuesday: 221B Baker Street

Sherlock is not answering to the question I asked from him just a minute ago… He's just sitting there and he's looking at the left over pieces of the back that the bomb was in. We got it from ID Lestrade that's why we had to go and see him.  
"There's…"He starts his sentence without looking up to me. He puts his hands together and he places his finger tips on his lips with his hands still together. "There is a message somewhere inside this back… There's has to be one…"  
And his eyes are shine up.  
"Did you find it?" I ask with a hopeful voice. And in the same minute he's twisting and turning pieces of the bag around.  
"London… Brick Lane…" He reads out the words from the pieces that he put together.  
"What could that mean?" I ask.  
He's not answering.  
" Ok then! Don't answer…"And I turn to the way of the kitchen. "I go and make myself a tea… Would you like one?" He's still not answering. "Ok then…"I say a couple of minutes later as I turn back to Sherlock from my way to the living room door with a warm cup of tea in my hands. "I'll be downstairs, chat a few words with Mrs. Hudson… Just in case you need me… Just shout out…"

21:30, Sunday: 221B Baker Street

The past five days where going away extremely slowly… Sherlock is still trying to find out what does 'London, Brick Lane' is trying to tell us… I'm trying to get some sleep now but I really worry about Sherlock… He didn't really have any sleep since the start of this case which was nearly seven days ago… So, I sit up to the side of the bed, I pick up my robe from the chair next to the bed and by the time I get to the living room it's already on me. I walk up to Sherlock, he's sitting at the table with the bag pieces in front of him… still, and I put my right hand on his right shoulder.  
"Sherlock…" I start in a really soft voice. Trying not to be too loud, because John and Mrs. Hudson are in their room and we can never know if they are sleeping or not… So it's better to be quiet, so that if they are sleeping don't wake them up. I don't think that anyone wants to see a tired and angry John, walking down the stairs in the middle of the night… I've seen him like that on the other day… Well, lets say that he weren't that happy because of our little chess game with Sherlock at around 2 o'clock in the morning on Wednesday… Of course Sherlock won… Like always…  
Anyway, he's not answering so I continue my sentence.  
"I really think that you need to relax… I mean I think that you've been working too much in the last couple of days…" By now Sherlock turns to me.  
"I don't think so."He says and then he turns back to the bag pieces.  
"I get myself a cup of tea and some wine… Would you like some?" I ask from him on my way to the living room door.  
"Well, I would do with a cup of tea." He says without even a look up from the pieces.  
"Ok…" I say as I walk down the stairs. My feet hitting the stairs as soft as they can.  
A couple of minutes later I am heading up the stairs with a tray with a jug of warm tea on it, two tea cups, some sugar, a little jug of milk, two wine glasses and there is a bottle of red wine under my arm.  
"Two sugar and milk, isn't it?" I ask from Sherlock as he gets up from the table and sits into his armchair.  
"Yep!" He answers. "Would you like to play another round of chess?"  
"Nah…" I answer as I give the cup of tea to him. "I don't really want to see John as angry as he was on Wednesday… Although, it was great fun!" I continue my answer with a chuckle at the end.  
He chuckles too, as I sit down into John's armchair opposite him, with a warm cup of tea.

"So…" I stand up from the armchair after I finish my tea. "Would you like a glass of wine?"  
"Well, I don't really thing that a tiny amount of wine would do any harm." He says as he stretches out his left hand with the empty tea cup. So I open up the bottle, I pour wine into the two glasses so that they are full and I hand one of them to him.

An hour later…  
By now the wine bottle is nearly empty and both of us, Sherlock and me, are both quite drunk… And under 'quite drunk' I mean we can't really think clearly. Yes, I know… I don't even know how did I get Sherlock to drink some of the wine… Still it happened.  
"D' you know what?" I ask from Sherlock as I'm trying to get up from the armchair, but of course this is not that easy in a state like I am in now. "I think I'm… Going to go and get some sleep…"  
"Well, ok. I guess then… I get some sleep too…" And in the same minute he stands up quite quickly. So quickly that he can't stand on his feet and he lands on the sofa, right on his face.  
"Oh, Sherlock come on…" I grab his wrist and starting to pull him to the way of his bedroom. "Don't sleep on the sofa tonight. Come on sleep next to me…" As I say this out loud he turns his head to the way of me.  
"Well, why not…" I can see that same little spark in his eyes that I've seen when we met in the café on Monday…


	8. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 8)

There is a part in this chapter where I'd like you to use your imagination... I don't want to tell you which part but I think you're going to find it quite easily. Please leave comments after reading. Thank you! x

London's Never Safe... (Chapter 8)

22:45, Sunday: 221B Baker Street

So, we stand up from the sofa and I pull Sherlock into his bedroom by his wrist. Well, if we could call it pulling. We're stopping in every single minute just trying to stand on our feet and we're falling over at least three times by the time we get to the room. As I climb into the bad and under the duvet Sherlock climbs in next to me and he turns to his left side so that he's not facing me. And I turn to my right side.  
"Good night!" I whisper as I turn off the little lamp right next to my head.  
A couple of minutes later I can feel that he's moving a bit and just seconds later I can feel his hands on my hips and he's pulling me closer to him. So close that I can feel his breath on my neck and he grabs my left wrist.  
"Oh..." He whispers into my ear. "Are you scared? 'Cos I can feel that you're pulse is quicker than it is usually..."  
And he lifts his hands of my hips but he only lets me enough space to turn to his way. His face is just inches away from mine and I can feel that I'm blushing. Even in the dark I can see a lock of his hair in his face. I move my hand to move the lock and as I move it away I look into his eyes and I become lost in them... yet again. He moves his head closer to mine, he softly rubs his nose to my nose and he's looking into my eyes in the whole time. Before I could even realise what he is doing he starts to kiss me... So softly and so romantically... It feels so unreal; I mean no one really knows this side of him... His soft side, his romantic side. Anyway, he wraps his arms around me and he pulls me even closer. I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel as he's starting to take my nightgown off me...

08:30, Monday: 221B Baker Street

By the time I get up Sherlock is not lying next to me. So I sit up to the side of the bed and I realise that I have a terrible headache because of the wine from last night. Anyway, I pick up my robe from the chair next to the bed and I walk out to the living room, to Sherlock. Surprisingly, John is there already too and Sherlock is sitting on the sofa instead of his armchair. John is sitting in his armchair as usual.  
"Morning!" I say in a really sleepy voice.  
"Well, I can hear that the little wine in the chess replay is didn't work really well on you. Did it?" And he winks at me but in a way that John is can't really see it.  
"Well, I don't think that chess and a bottle of wine is the greatest pair, but lets not count the wine I had a great time with the chess. And who won again?"  
"Sherlock?" John asks.  
"Yes, just like always. Anyway, tea or coffee?" I ask as I walk to the kitchen.  
"Tea, please." John says.  
"Tea for me too." Says Sherlock.  
"What's the magic word?" I ask.  
"Can I get a cup of tea, PLEASE?" And he's really pushing on the word 'please'.  
"Yes, of course. Two sugars and milk. What about you John?" I turn to John.  
"The same as Sherlock, please." He says as he's running through his newspaper with his eyes.

"Here we go." I give one of the full tea cups from my hand to Sherlock and the other one to John. I walk back to the kitchen, pick up my cup of tea too and I throw myself next to Sherlock onto the sofa.  
"Sherlock..." Mrs. Hudson runs up the stairs. "D. I. Lestrade is here... He says it's really important..." And Lestrade is already standing behind her. "I think I'll go downstairs then..." And she lets him in to the living room and she turns around and goes downstairs.  
"Morning!" Says Lestrade.  
"There is got to be something really important that is has to be solved in a short time..." Says Sherlock without even looking up from his newspaper.  
"Why do you think that?" Lestrade asks.  
"Well otherwise you'd just text me or call me..." Says Sherlock again as he puts his cup of tea to the coffee table in front of him and then he folds up his newspaper and puts it next to the cup.  
"Yeah, that's true..."  
"Anyway, what's the problem?" Sherlock looks at Lestrade and John is starts to listen more too.  
"Moriarty..." Lestrade's voice is brakes by the end of this word.  
"What? Again? What happened now?" Sherlock jumps up from the sofa.  
"A nail bomb just like last time..." Lestrade tries to explain, but Sherlock cuts into his words.  
"Where?" Sherlock asks.  
"Brick Lane..."  
"Oh for…" Sherlock cuts into Lestrade's sentence. "Damn…" And he jumps up and run to the table next to the sofa to get his notes. "This…" He resumes his sentence. "This is the message that I have found on the inside of the bag…" And he shoves a piece of paper, a piece of his notes into Lestrade's hand.  
"Damn…" Lestrade's face goes white. So white that Shara was ready to jump in case he faints. "When did you find out about this?"  
"On Tuesday, after I've got the pieces from you." Sherlock says as he picks up his tea cup from the coffee table from in front of me.  
"And you didn't tell me…" And as these words are come out of Lestrade's mouth I jump up from the sofa.  
"I go and get changed then… I expect that Sherlock is going to want to see the crime scene…"  
"Ok…" Starts Sherlock starts his sentence again. Until you get changed I get the information from Lestrade that he already knows…"


	9. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 9)

Don't be afraid to leave your comments! Thank you! x

The Nails of Terror (Chapter 9)

08:45, Monday: 221B Baker Street

As I walk out of the bathroom, after I've done my hair and makeup, I take a look around and suddenly realize that the only person who is sitting in the living room is John.  
"Where did Sherlock gone?" I ask as I walk closer to John.  
"Oh, don't know… He didn't tell me…" He answers as he takes a sip of his cup of tea that he's been holding in his hands.  
"He's going to the crime scene isn't he?" I ask from him ask from him as I quickly grab my coat.  
"Maybe… I don't know…" He shrugs his shoulder.  
I rush through the living room door but before I start to rush down the stairs I lean back into the living room.  
"Aren't you coming?" I ask.  
"Nope… I decide I would rather take a little brake after, you know, what happened…" He answers as he flicks through the newspaper.  
"Ok than… See you!" I shout back from the front door. "Sherlock!" I shout again when I see Sherlock getting into a taxi.  
"Phew… Just in time..." I lean on the taxi door and blow out a ridiculously big amount of air and trying to take it back in the next second.  
"You took too long." Sherlock states as I climb into the taxi.  
"Well… Yes, but I usually take this long… Anyway, are we heading to the crime scene?" I ask as I smooth out the wrinkles on my skirt.  
He's not saying anything.  
"I want to talk about…" I pause for a second and I turn to Sherlock's way but he's just starring out to the streets through the window. "I want to talk about last night…" I turn my head to the window right next to me.  
"Yes, what about it?" He asks without even one look at me.  
"Were you drunk?" I ask with a look at him. He's still staring out.  
"Yes I was drunk."  
"You're talking bollocks…" I turn back to the window next to me.  
"Excuse me?" He finally turns to me. "I don't think I've heard something right."  
"I think you've heard it perfectly right!" I turn away from the window too. "I think that you weren't drunk last night…"  
"Well, why did you let yourself into my hands then?" I can see that bloody sparkle in his eyes again. His eyes are telling me that he wants an answer, but instead of giving him an answer I turn back to the window.  
"Oh, ok then!" And he turns back to his window too.  
"What did Lestrade tell you about what did Moriarty do?" I turn to him and ask in a quite shy voice after a couple of minutes. I am quite scared actually. At times like this you never know when he's going to grab your throat and strangle you!  
"London, Brick Lane. The bomb exploded in an empty flat at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning, again. Seven people were hurt and no one died. That's all that I know. Your task is to find out who's the owner of the property."  
"What for?" I ask in a surprised voice.  
"Because I have to know it." He answers in a calm voice.  
"Oh, I guess that means I have to make some phone calls then!" I say as I turn back to the window.  
"Yep! Your guess is right! Have you got a note pad and a pen on you? I think you're going to need them." He turns to me, digs into the inside pocket of his coat; pulls out a little note pad and a pen, leans closer to me and hands it over. I turn to him, but as I face him I pull my head backwards a bit, because his face is just an inch away from mine and his hawk like eyes are now running up and down on my face… Observing. I stay still until he gives me the note pad and the pen. He slowly moves his head closer to mine but in the same time I'm moving my head back until I hit the door. He leans closer to my ear.  
"You…" He starts to whisper. "…You know I quite like that…" I start to relax and he lifts his head away from my ear so that he can see my whole face. "…That you can be blown off your feet so easily." And he sits back up… Slowly. Keeping the eye contact in for the whole time and then the cab stops. "There is the number of the agency in that note pad. You know what you have to do!" And he jumps out of the cab. I jump after him. And he's already on his way into the flat.  
"Ok then! I'll stay down here!" I shout after him.  
The flat where the bomb is exploded is a second floor flat. That's all that I can see from here because half of the whole house is been ripped off by the bomb.

09:40, same day: Brick Lane

"Finally!" I run up to the flat where Sherlock still observes the crime scene. "I got the person who rented the flat!"  
"And it was…?" Sherlock asks without looking up from his magnifying glass.  
" James Moriarty…" And I had a look around the flat. I can't really see more things than I've seen from outside…  
"Just as I thought…" Says Sherlock as he closes his magnifier and puts it into the inside pocket of his coat. "But it was too easy… Anyway, the nails that he used now are the same type of nails that he has been used for the first time; I've only collected a couple of hundred nails now. I hope I'm going to find more outside; and I did not find any pieces of the bag interestingly…"  
"So, what now?" I ask as I finish writing down the notes in the note pad.  
"You can tell Leastrade that he and his team can come in and have a look around." He gives out the order.  
"Me? Why me?" I ask as I put the note pad and the pen away.  
"Because John is not here." And as he finishes his sentence I'm already on my way to the door, but he grabs my wrist.  
"Is Anderson's here?" He asks.  
"Yep, he is." And he lets go of my wrist and I go down stairs to talk to Leatrade…


	10. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 10)

I would love to read your comments! So please leave some! Thank you! x

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 10)

09:50, Monday: Brick Lane, The Crime Scene

On my way up the stairs again for like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes I run into police men, people in white clothes and masks and of course Anderson.  
"So how was your day so far, Shara?" Anderson asks. His voice is always weirdly sweet when he's talking to me. He never used this kind of voice just only for his wife. But since they divorced… I'm starting to get scared.  
"Well it was great so far! What's better way of starting a day then a bombing?" I answer sarcastically.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Really funny, Shara! Sherlock is weirdly happy today. He's never happy… Did you do something with him? Or is it just that he can work with you?" He asks.  
"Well, I don't really know he's not telling me either." I look up as I can hear quick steps.  
"Well…" He walks a bit closer to me and he takes a deep breath through his nose. "I like your perfume today and I think you look stunning…" And he takes my right hand and gives a kiss to my hand. As I clear the cloud of embarrassment from around my head I realize that Sherlock is standing right behind Anderson. Sherlock lifts his right hand up and puts it on Anderson's shoulder.  
"What the…" He jumps, drops my hand and turns to the way where the hand is came from.  
"I don't think that the lady enjoys your presence, Anderson; and I certainly don't think that she enjoys when you touch her. Now, haven't you got anything to do?" Sherlock asks.  
"No, nothing really…" Anderson tries to answer.  
"Well then, go and have a coffee or something. Shara has to help me now! GO!" Sherlock cuts into his words. And he leaves without even a sound. He rushes downstairs.  
"Thank God, you came! Thank you… I didn't think I could have spent one more moment with him!"  
"Well, I just need your help, that's all." And he takes his phone out of his right coat pocket and sends a message to someone.  
"Oh… " I sound really surprised.  
And he's already rushing down the stairs.  
"Why are always rushing Sherlock?" I ask as I run after him, but he's already in a cab with me on his heels and he's not answering. 

10:35, same day, Tapas Brindisa Soho Restaurant

"I see you got my message…" Sherlock says to a person sitting at a table right next to the entrance with a really big window which is looking out to the street.  
"Yep, and if I'm not mistaken this young lady right next to you is Shara Rogers. Isn't it?" And he jumps up grabs my right hand so softly and gives a kiss to it. "Let me introduce myself… I'm Mycroft Holmes…" And he lets me to take my hand out of his.  
"So... Sherlock and you are… brothers?" I ask in a surprised voice. "You two are like fire and water! Completely different! I can tell that from my first impression of Mycroft."  
"That is really true…" Mycroft starts his sentence again. "And sometimes I can't even believe that he's my little brother! He's always playing around…" And he sits back on his seat that he sat in before we walked in.  
"And how much older are you, Mycroft? From Sherlock?" I ask in a curious voice.  
"Seven years…" Mycroft answers quickly. He has the same calming, strong and somehow in the same time kind and soft voice like Sherlock does.  
"Not exactly…" Says Sherlock as he calls a waitress over to our table. "It's only six years and eleven months."  
"We both know, that we add that one month to the seven years, not taking away…" And Mycroft gives an interesting look to Sherlock… and maybe that's why he wants to answer but he shuts his mouth.  
"See… I always win." Mycroft gives a smug look for Sherlock, he leans back in his seat and he's still not saying anything.  
"So, seven years and… a month. Wow…" I say in a really surprised voice again.  
"But, somehow he always gets the pretty ladies around him…" And now he looks back at me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask in an embarrassed voice and I can feel that I'm blushing.  
"Well…"  
"Don't even think about it…" Sherlock murmurs under his breath before Mycroft could finish his sentence.  
"Oh, since when do you care about anyone in the world?" Asks Mycroft in a surprised voice. Sherlock is not answering, but he leans forward. You can definitely see that he wants to say something. "Oh…" Mycroft resumes his sentence. "The little Sherlock is fallen in love! Well it's not the first time, I guess… Let me think what her name was… Oh, I got it! Irene Adler!" The grin is on his face again.  
"Shut up…" Sherlock murmurs again.  
"Why would I? Everyone knows that you loved her!" Says Mycroft with a laugh.  
"Can you not bring this up now?" Sherlock finally bursts out. And everyone is looking at us. "I don't want to talk about this now! And Moriarty is somewhere out there and there could be another bomb that he made that could explode in any second!" By now everyone gets back to the thing that they were doing.  
"Oh, yeah! I've heard about that!" Mycroft leans back into his seat.  
"Guys why don't we just order something? We can discuss everything over a nice warm plate of… I don't know… Lunch?" I'm trying to calm the situation.  
"As you wish…" Answers Mycroft.  
"What can I get for you?" Asks the waitress who was standing right next to our table for the last five minutes.  
"Nothing." Sherlock answers.  
"Well I accept a cup of tea please." Mycroft answers.  
"I'd like a cup of tea too, but with some digestive biscuits, please." I finish the order. 

"So, what did you found out after you had a look around the crime scene?" Asks Mycroft after we get our tea and biscuits…


	11. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 11)

Be free to leave your comments! Thank you! x

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 11)

10:45, Monday: Tapas Brindisa Soho Restaurant

"Well..." Sherlock starts his sentence. "The second bomb exploded this morning at exactly at 8 o'clock, exactly a week after the first one, on brick Lane, in a flat. Right from the first sight at the flat and the radius of the explosion, I was sure that the bomb was placed right into the middle of the room and after I had a look around the flat the direction the nails flew only supported my idea…"  
"You know Sherlock; I haven't really got the time to listen to your detailed explanation. I have to rush to a meeting in an hour…" Says Mycroft in a really inpatient voice.  
" So the thing is that at the first time he left a clue inside of the bag and I found the pieces of it, but this time, I simply can't find any! I did not find a single clue on the crime scene!"  
"Well, that's a first! And what do you need me for?" Asks Mycroft.  
"Well, is it a problem that I want to have a lunch with my dear big brother?" Sherlock leans towards Mycroft with a gigantic grin on his face.  
"I am quite sure that there is more than a lunch…" Mycroft leans in a bit too. "Go on name it! A warrant to turn someone's house upside down or a warrant to question someone? You name it!"  
"Well, both of us know that you were always the smarter one…" Says Sherlock as he plays around with his teaspoon in his cup.  
"Oh, you just realized that? Anyway, don't sugar coat the facts… Go on tell me what you want!"  
"I… I need you…" He pauses for a moment. I can see that he's struggling to squeeze the words out. "Would you… Would you have a look around… Around the crime scene to… To see if… If I've… I've missed… Missed any… Anything…"  
"Well, that took long… And the answer to your question is… NO! Why would I? And why do you ask me for this anyway?" Mycroft asks in an interested voice.  
"Well I thought I wanted a person's view that is on the same intelligence level… No offence, Shara…" And Sherlock turns to me. I give him an offended look. "I would do anything…"  
"Hmmm…" That means that Mycroft is thinking. "Well, there is something… That I'd really like…"  
"Name it!" Sherlock is starting to get impatient.  
"A dinner… With Shara…" Mycroft looks at me.  
"Yes, why not!" Sherlock shouts.  
"What?" I scream out way louder than Sherlock.  
Sherlock leans closer to my ears and starts to whisper.  
"Oh come on Shara! You can be spoiled! I know when he goes out with a lady, and it's not that usual, he always takes the lady to the best restaurant of the town and gets her the best food, wine, champagne that she can imagine…" And he leans back to face Mycroft again.  
"So… I think I've changed my mind… It would be lovely to enjoy your company for a dinner…" I say in a calmer voice now.  
"I'll pick you up tonight at 8pm…" Mycroft says in a calmer voice.  
"Ok then… I think I go out and find something to wear for tonight… See you!"

16:00, same day: Baker Street  
I have spent the whole afternoon running from shop to shop to find something to wear and in the same time I've brought some other things so by the time I arrive back at 221B both of my hands are full of bags.  
"Sherlock… Sherlock!" I shout as I run in through the front door and up the stairs.  
"Yes… What?" He asks without even looking up from his work.  
"I really need your help! It's an emergency!" I throw the bags on the sofa.  
"Yep, what for?" He asks as he looks into my way.  
"You'll see!" I grab one of the bags and rush into the bedroom. After a couple of minutes I come out in a red knee-length cocktail dress.  
"So, what do you think?" I ask.  
"Is it for tonight?" He asks as he observes me from head-to-toe.  
"Yep." I answer fairly confidently.  
"It's not really his taste…" He answers in a bit more professional voice. "It's more like my taste…"  
I rush into the room to get changed again. Now I return in a skin-tight dress.  
"Hmmm…" He's thinking. "Have you got this dress in black?"  
"Yep… I'll put it on…" And I rush back into the room.

"Perfect!"Sherlock jumps up from his chair as I walk back into the living room. The dress has no sleeves, it's an inch or so shorter than knee-length. And in the same minute the door bell rings. Mrs. Hudson opens the door and shouts upstairs.  
"Shara!" Sherlock sits back on his chair at the table and continues his work.  
"I'll be down there in a second!" I shout back as I grab a coat from one of the shopping bags. "See you Sherlock!" I shout back from the living room door.  
"Shara!" Now I hear Mycroft's patient voice and… Somehow it was softer than it was in the restaurant.  
"I'm coming!" I shout down still from the top of the stairs. "Promise me you're not going to stay up late… You really need some rest…" I turn back to Sherlock. He's not answering.  
"Shara!" Mycroft's voice is a bit more impatient now.  
"Ok, I'm coming!" And I rush down the stairs.  
"Sorry… I was just… Finishing my make up…" I'm trying t explain myself when I arrive to the bottom of the stairs. Mycroft takes my hand politely and kisses it and then we link arms.  
"I've got two options for tonight…" He starts his sentence as he opens the car's door for me. "Both of them are restaurants. One of them is Skylon with a beautiful view to the River Thames or The Dorchester, which has 3 Michelin stairs and has the best food in the city…"  
"I think I'd choose the beautiful view of River Thames for tonight…" I answer after a bit of thinking.  
"What a great choice…" Mycroft says as he signals to the driver and the car leaves Baker Street…


	12. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 12)

I'd love to read your comments! Thank you! x

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 12)

21:45, Monday: In front of 221B Baker Street

The night was quite pleasant… My first impression of Mycroft was completely different than the side he showed me tonight… We had a nice dinner had a couple glasses of wine, not too much of course, and we had a pleasant chat on the way back home… Now we're standing in front of 221B and saying our good bye. I face to the way of his car, he faces to the way of the house.  
"Tonight was really good and I'm glad that I've spent it with you…" I say.  
"I'm glad you saying things like that…" He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss me… I lean back a bit just out of the way of his face and hold my hands up for him to kiss it. He opens his eyes and realizes that my hand is in front of his face. In the same second the door flies open of 221B and as I turn around I can see the outline of a person standing there… The person rushes up to us… It's Sherlock… He violently pushes me out of the way, grabs Mycroft's collar and pushes him up against his car.  
"Oh, hey Little Brother!" Mycroft says choking a bit by Sherlock's grip.  
"Don't… You… Even… Think… About… It…" Sherlock takes a bit of pause between every word.  
"Think about what?" He asks in a surprised voice.  
"You were kissing with Shara! I've seen you two! Just a minute ago…" Says Sherlock nearly bursting out of anger.  
"Oh, I got it! Little Sherlock fell in love! He lost his head again… Who was the other lady… Oh or should I rather say… The Lady?" Mycroft is being sarcastic… I can hear it in his voice. Sherlock tightens his grip on his collar.  
"I'll beat the sh…"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" I squeeze in between him and Mycroft to try to keep Sherlock away from Mycroft. "There is no need to use violence is there?" I ask and in the same second Sherlock lets go of Mycroft's collar and rushes inside.  
"So what about the crime scene?" Mycroft asks as he smoothes out his collar.  
"I'll text you…" I answer as I rush after Sherlock slamming the door behind me.

"Sherlock. Sherlock!" Whisper, well nearly shout after him as I run up the stairs. "You're going to wake up Mrs. Hudson if you stump your feet on the stairs like that!" He's not saying anything just slams the door as he rushes into the living room. I manage to stop it before it shuts.  
"Sherlock!" I burst out. "He leant in to kiss me but I leant back and held my hand up so he didn't kiss me!"  
"You don't get it!" He bursts out too and pushes me against the door. His hands placed on the door right next to my ears. He's close to me but not uncomfortably close. I look into his eyes and I can see that he's really angry, but why is he doing this?  
"We were competitive, me and Mycroft… In everything… But this, now, is not about a competition this is somehow different…" He moves his head closer to mine so that our noses are touching…  
_' This is cannot be real! He's too kind… I stare into his eyes, he's starring back… I cannot handle myself now… I can feel my cheeks going red and my pulse is climbing… He moves in to kiss me, I'm trying to move back, but my back hits the door. There is no way out of here now, so I just have to go with the flow…'_  
I let myself relax now and he kisses me… I definitely know he's not drunk now, but I kiss back. He wraps his arms around me and pulls himself closer to me and pushes me to the door even more. In the next minute I can feel that he's lifting me up and takes me to the way of his bedroom, his lips attached to mine all the way. He lays me on his bed softly and he starts to take his shirt off. After he throws his shirt to the side he climbs on top of me and starts to unzip the zip on the back of my dress. Slowly. He's kissing my neck as he's doing that. I let the air from my lungs slowly out and take a breath in at the same speed; Sherlock looks up from my neck. He looks at me. His eyes are questioning me, but he pulls the dress off me from my ankle and takes my shoes off and seconds later he's on me again. He's kissing me again… He grabs my hips… His grip is so strong, but somehow so kind and gentle, but in the next minute he turns around so that now I'm on top of him. My left ear is right next to his head.  
"Now you show me what you can do." He purrs into my ear, in that ever so calm and strong voice of his. And he kisses me again.  
When our lips are apart I trace down with my lips from his neck, through his chest and stomach until I meet with his trousers on his him. I give a kiss to the right side of his hip. I look up at him; he looks down at me and runs a hand through my hair. I continue what I started… I start to unbutton his trousers and pull them off him. I climb back on him after I'm finished with them. He grabs my hips again and turns back to our starting position.  
"Now it's my turn again!" He says with a big grin on his face. He grabs my arms, pulls them above my head and in the next minute I can hear a click from the direction of the bed head and I can feel cold metal around both of my wrists.  
"Sherlock? What is that?" I ask him.  
"Well…" He leans close to my left ear. "Those my dear are a pair of handcuffs."  
"What for?" I ask in a shaky voice.  
"Well, to keep you still, of course!" And he quickly sticks his lips to mine.  
He slips his hands down to my hips and he starts to take my knickers off…


	13. The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 13)

Feel free to leave your comments as always! Thank you! x

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 13)

09:45, Tuesday: 221B Baker Street

I wake up to the smell of smoke and as I open my eyes Sherlock is smoking and my head is on his chest.

"Morning!" He greets me in a surprisingly cheery voice.

"Umm…" I look down to the way of the duvet that's on us. "Did we do what I think we did last night?"

"Yep!" He answers as he lets out a big breath of smoke from his lungs.

"Oh well!" I sit up on the side of the bed. "What's done is done! We can't really do anything about it… Want coffee?" I get up, grab my knickers from the floor and Sherlock's shirt from next to it and I put them on.

"Well, yes I'd like some…" He answers as he stands up and grabs his robe from his wardrobe.

I stand next to the bed, he walks up to me and give me a kiss. I rush out of the room, he rushes after me. I put the kettle on and Sherlock walks up to me from the back and grabs my hips, turns me around and starts to kiss me.

Someone clears his throat behind Sherlock. He turns around and finds Mycroft in his chair…

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything!" He grins.

"How did you get in here?" I ask in a quite embarrassed voice as I do two more buttons up on the shirt that I'm wearing.

"Well, Sherlock gave me a copy of the keys when he moved in here…" His grin gets even wider.

"Oh, that's great!" I say as I do a cup of coffee for myself and sit down in John's armchair right to the opposite side of where Mycroft was sitting. "And… Why are you here?"

"Why, to have a look around the crime scene, of course! But I thought I'd let Sherlock know before I go there and since no one was awake when I arrived I help myself to cup of tea! Oh and I've heard some, umm… How should I put this? Interesting noises from the way of his room…. I thought Sherlock has one of his hookers over again…"

"Thank you, Brother!" Sherlock shouts over his right shoulder from the kitchen.

'_Oh… That sarcasm is always in his voice… Oh, how I love that man!' _I stare at Sherlock for a second too long and Mycroft turns to me.

"So, how was last night's dinner?" He asks and I turn myself to his way.

"Well, it was phenomenal… But I enjoyed the bit that came after that more…" I look at Sherlock and he knows exactly what I mean… "But I think that the handcuffs were a bit too much…"

Mycroft clears throat in a bit embarrassed way. "I don't think I've heard something right… Did you say 'handcuffs'?

"Yep, she did!" Sherlock turns to our way with a big steaming cup of coffee.

I finish my coffee and then I stand up. "I go and get ready, because we want to go to the crime scene, I suppose."

"Yes we are…" Sherlock answers as he commands Mycroft out of his armchair. "Thank you!" He throws himself into his armchair.

They fell silent until I walked into the bedroom they thought I can't hear anything from there… Well I can hear everything crystal clear.

"You, lucky little brother of mine!" Mycroft exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asks as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Well, you know _exactly _what I mean!"

"Well, if it's about Shara and I, than I still don't get what do you mean…"

"I am talking about you and her… But handcuffs? Are you joking? What did you use handcuffs for? Oh, and don't tell me you used it to catch a criminal, because I'm quite sure that wasn't the thing that Shara was enjoying last night!"

"Well…" Sherlock puts his cup down; I can hear it even from the room. "I used it on her last night."

"Oh, dear God, Sherlock! Did you handcuff her to your bed?"

"She enjoyed it." Sherlock states in that ever-so-calm voice of his.

Mycroft says nothing and I walk out of the bedroom, now dressed and my hair and makeup are done too.

"Breakfast?" I ask like I didn't hear any part of their conversation.

"We'll stop at somewhere on the way to the crime scene. Of course only when Sherlock gets ready!" Mycroft states in a bit annoyed voice now.

"Well, Sherlock…" I sit down to the sofa next to Sherlock's armchair to put my shoes on.

"Ok, I'm going!" He leaves his cup on the coffee table. It's still half full.

"So did you hear anything?" Mycroft asks without even a glance at me.

"Cristal clear!" I answer as I stand up and smooth out the crinkles on my skirt and on my shirt.

"So how was last night?"

"It was great!" I answer as I sit back down.

"I don't mean the dinner… I mean the part of the night that you've been spending with Sherlock." He asks as he leans a bit closer to me so that Sherlock can't really hear anything of our conversation from inside of his room.

"Well it was…" I pause for a moment. "… Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, it was ok… And dear God how much energy that man has!" I say in a voice that shows that I was really enjoying the night with Sherlock… I don't know why, but I'm feeling like I want to make Mycroft even more jealous that _Sherlock_ was with me not _him_.

11:20, same day: Brick lane, The Crime Scene

We got a lift from Mycroft's driver in his car and when we got there Sherlock and Mycroft immediately got into action.

"Well, half of the flat is been blow off…" Mycroft states as he stands in the middle of the crime scene. It was still sealed with the black-yellow police tape. There are still a couple of police cars parked in the street.

"Well, that's kind of what we all can see!" …


	14. The Nail Of Terror (Chapter 14)

Leave your comments as always! Thank you! x

The Nails Of Terror (Chapter 14)

11:25, Tuesday: Brick Lane, The Crime Scene

"Well, always start with the most obvious things!" Mycroft states.

"Oh, just get on with it!" Sherlock bursts out.

"Oi!" Mycroft turns to him. "I thought you were the one that wanted _me_ to have a look around _your_ crime scene!"

Sherlock is not saying anything... He just turns on his heels and runs out to downstairs, but before he could even reach the stairs he runs into Lestrade. He's quite furious...

"I know you want to help, but you can't just bring anyone to the crime scenes without asking for my permissions!"

"Well, he's only going to take a couple ofminutes..."

"Oh, wait! Isn't that... Mycroft?"

"Yep..."Sherlock answers with a bored voice. He's bored of Mycroft and the fact that he's always going to be the little brother of someone big, well in everyone else's eyes he was big, Mycroft, but not in his 'Little Brother's' eyes... In his eyes he's always going to be the more annoying one, the one that's always been the favourite of everyone...

"But how...?"

"Lestrade... He's my brother..."Sherlock answers in an annoyed a voice.

"Oh yeah of course! Sorry, it's just hard to believe that two people that are so different are from the same parents..."

"Well,we're not twins... There is seven years between us; he's the older one..."

Lestrade chuckles. "Well, he definitely is the more mature one out of the two of you!"

"Thanks for that!"And Sherlock rushes down the stairs.

"So what can you see?"I walk up to Mycroft as he walks all around the flat.

"Every single little corner of the house is spotless!The fridge is full, the sink is clear there is not a dirty or clean dish in the dishwasher, the curtains are open everywhere, the carpet is spotless, the pictures on the walls are all in line with each other, everywhere! The thing is that everything isand iis spotless and in exact orders... Someone had been taking care of this place, but no one had ever seen a person coming in or going out of this apartment until this morning..."

"But how do you know all this?"I and in a surprised voice.

"Well, I'm one of the very few people that are getting the news from first hand..."He turns his head to me over his left shoulder from one of the pictures.

"What do you do for living?"

"I fill in a respected part in The British Government... The Queen is a close friend of mine!"Mycroft answers with a chuckle.

I chuckle too. "I don't get Sherlock.."Mycroft turns to me with his body too.

"What do you mean?"He asks in an interested voice.

"Don't get me wrong, because I really love to work with him, but he always says that you're not a nice person... That you want to lead everyone and that you're bossy and that you never care about anyone..."

"Well, that's not new... He always have showed strong feelings for me... You know how it goes with brothers and sisters... Don't you?"

"No not rreally... I'm an only child..."I say as I shoot my head down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, because you're an only child...""He walks closer to me and lifts my chin up with his right index finger. "There's nothing bad about it!"

He moves his head closer to mine, I try to move backwards, but he puts his hands on my hips and keeps me in place with his grip, but as Sherlock walks in he lets me go.

_'Oh, thank God! Saved by Sherlock!I hope he didn't see what just happened...' _

"Um... I think I've told you something last night, Mycroft..."He points at Mycroft as he slowly walks closer to him.

"Yes, you did say something about..."

"Don't try to stir this conversation into another direction!"Sherlock bursts out.

"OK, then! Don't have to bite my head off!"

"You..."Sherlock murmurs the last couple of words of that sentence. He grabs Mycroft's collar and pushes him up against the nearest wall.

"I told you last night, that if you touch her one more time, I will beat out the sh..."

"Sherlock..."I stop him before he could say the word.

"Sorry Shara... I will be at the out of you!"

"That's better!"I say just standing on the side. I don't know why, but I just don't want to save Mycroft's butt. It somehow feels right just to stand there and watch.

"And yet, here we are again! You'll be sorry you messed with my partner!"

"Oh she's _only _your partner now is she? In the morning you were telling me how great was last night night with _her_!"

Sherlock tightens his grip even more around Mycroft's collar. His head is turning red.

"Sherlock!" I shout at him as I try to take his hands of his collar.

"Ok, fine! I'll let go."

I step back a bit and Sherlock lets go of Mycroft, turns around but in the same minute he turns back and he strikes down on him. Mycroft falls on the floor and his nose starts to bleed. He drifts into unconsciousness. I kneel next to him and I slowly place my left arm under his neck and I rummage through the my hand bag to find a tissue. I put in under his nose to collect the blood that's running out of his nose.

"What's this good for, Sherlock?" I ask from Sherlock who is now standing in the front door of the flat.

"He was trying to kiss you." He says in his calm voice as he's turning to me.

"And what? What if _I wanted_ to kiss him?"

And at this point he gives an angry sight and rushes downstairs straight into a cab…

'_I'm an idiot! Why did I say that? But he nearly broke Mycroft's nose… Anyway I'll wait here until Mycroft wakes up… He's so cute when he's unconscious… Just like his Little Brother…'_


End file.
